Stress Relief
by BlackDiamond1215
Summary: Negan helps Arat relax.


Chapter Text

When Negan called on you, you drop everything and go to him. This was the reason why Arat left her post crossing the Sanctuary. She cuts through the cafeteria Walkie Talkie in hand. The volume is low. She needed a break from Simon's latest sex story. Not to mention that she had a shit ton to do before the end of her shift. Being disturbed only made things worse, but Negan has a habit of calling on his right hand men at all times of night.

"Hey Arat, aren't you supposed to be at your post?" She took a deep breath then turned to face the person. "Why don't you mind your own fucking business and worry about what the fuck you have to do Ray!" Her eyes narrowed as she strides toward him. "Shouldn't you be outside with the pickup crew preparing to fucking leave. Negan warned your stupid ass about walking away from Your post." She stuck her finger into his face. "I'm on my way to see him. Do you want me to fucking tell him?" Ray's eyes widened as he stepped back shaking his head. His hands rose in defeat.

Bet he won't try that shit again, she told herself. She turned her attention toward the nosey faces peering at her. "What is this a fucking Broadway show? Get back to work!" Her voice rising higher than usual. A new found trait. One that she still needed to adjust to. Arat realized early on that she had to fight for respect as a secondary leader. That meant punching David in the face and kicking Andrew in the balls for pinching her ass. After that other male Saviors left her alone. She barely had any trouble with the women other than a sideways glance or a mean comment, but Arat could deal with that. Amber , one of Negan's wives was the only woman in the Sanctuary that made it her mission to mess with Arat. There was one time when she and Amber fought as cursed each other out until, Negan put a stop to that. That was also, the day he took her under his wing so to speak. Everytime he called her for anything, she came to him with no questions asked.

Arat made her way up the steps over the bridge to Negan's space. She entered the lounge like always making eye contact with the wives seated in a cluster by the far right corner. There were three gathered this time. Two brunettes and a redhead who whispered low amongst themselves. The redhead was the first to notice her first follows by the other two. They turned to look at Arat for a minute before going back to their conversation. Arat knocked once on Negan's door before he yelled enter. She swallowed and turned the doorknob clockwise, pushing it slowly. "Arat," he said peering up from the ledger on his lap. "Shut the door and have a seat."

She sat down on the black leather couch across from him with her hands folded and knees closed out of a habit. He continued jotting down notes. The ledger notebook had the most pages. Negan had folded it over away from the spiraled wire holding the pages together. It contained the names of each settlement that he and the other Saviors visited. Negan kept tabs on the names of the leaders and their quirks. He even had a list of the people that he had killed. Arat bit her bottom lip as she stared at an empty spot on the coffee table. "You should be one of my wives instead of one of the men," he replied, shutting the ledger and setting it on ledger on the table. "As pretty as you are...man..."

"Look at me," he said. Her eyes met his. "Damn." Negan smiled and licked his lips. "You have no clue how hard it is not to think about how those lips would look wrapped around my dick."

She scrunched up her nose looking away. "I mean can you fucking blame me," he said, "and trust me. I'm not the only one talking about you in that way."

"I know," she said folding her arms. "They wouldn't fucking dare."

"True, you do have a reputation of being a pit bull." Negan licked his lips then said,"I don't blame you,though. The last thing men don't seem too fond of a woman being their superior."

"They don't say that shit to me," she replied with a shrug. "No, they aren't fucking stupid," he grimly replied. "Anyway, I asked you to come here for one reason. Darling, I want you to loosen up. You are one of the best fucking right hand men I fucking have, but…"  
"But?" His shoulders shook as he laughed. "You really need to get laid." Seriously, this is what he called her here for. Arat rolled her eyes. She was about get up off the couch when he snapped, "I didn't dismiss you." "Has any guy here tried to sweet talk you before you threatens to fuck them up?" "No, I guess they are all afraid of me."

"I find that really fucking surprising." Negan's eyebrows rose as he leaned back against the cushion. "I find that really fucking surprising. Not even, Simon?" "No," she answered looking down at the coffee table again.  
"If I asked you would you refuse me?" Would she sleep with Negan? No. She would never fucking do that. Arat opened her mouth to speak and all she could say was "I..." Negan crossed his arms. "Listen, it's just an offer. Take some time to think about it."

"Okay. "

"Good. Now you can go."

When Arat left Negan's room the lounge, she came face to face with Amber who rolled her eyes. "What are you looking at ugly bitch," Amber replied. "Fuck off, Amber."

Arat went back to her post and finished her shift. She could barely focus thinking about that offer. How could she even consider having sex with Negan? Shit would get complicated. Though it might not. Still, you never shit where you eat. No, she won't do it. No way! Arat went to bed that night adamantly telling herself no I won't. Her mind lulled her to sleep in the darkness as the sound of heavy footsteps filled the hallway outside of her door. A few minutes later , she finds herself staring up at a ceiling that wasn't hers. Arat laid on a soft mattress that covered by silk sheets. "Where the fuck am I?" She asked . That's when she felt warm breath blowing on her belly drifting lower and lower reaching her pussy. Two hands ran up her legs parting them wide. She sat up slightly trying to glimpse whoever is down there. All she saw was a large lump covered by the sheet. One hand emerged pressed against her flat belly forcing to lie down. Two fingers opened her lips lightly grazing the head of her clit. She gasped.

The warm breath moved in closer and closer until, two soft lips kiss her. A long tongue ran up the right side of her clit and then the left moving circles with its tip. Her breath hitched as a slow wave of pleasure began. Arat never thought that she would ever feel this again. Yet, her she is allowing someone to give it to her. She won't know who that person is until, its over. That is if she's able to see them before they leave. Their tongue trailed up and down over the length of her clit, lingering for a moment until, a mouth closed over it. She tried to be silent , failing miserably the waves that ran through her crashed harder and harder. "Oh fuck," she said. The person laughed sending a low vibration to her clit. A familiar voice, Arat has heard over and over. "No, it can't be." The figure paused pulling the sheet back from their head. "I knew you would like it," he said. "Negan,What the fuck?" "I couldn't fucking resist," he said with a smile. "You taste like a goddamn sweet potato pie. I think I want seconds." "No," she whimpered, "no…no…"

Arat awakened with a start clutching the sheets to her chest. She's alone in her room lit by the moonlight pouring through her window. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She panted trying to catch her breath as her heart raced. A slight tingle drew her attention downward to the panties sticking to her skin like a second skin. "Fuck," she said tossing off the sheet then climbed out of bed. Her tee shirt dropped low over her thighs. She slipped on a pair pants and boots not caring about putting on a bra. This conversation would be quick. She wondered whether or not he'll be awake. Then she remembered that Negan barely slept as it is. He maybe dozed. off for an hour or two especially after fucking one of the wives.

She walked through the empty lounge and knocked once on his door. "Come on in, Arat," he said. Once inside, Arat replied, "I don't appreciate being propositioned." Negan' stretched out on the couch rubbing his left eye. "Oh you don't," he replied. "No." She crosses her arms. "I'm not one of your wives. You can't just fucking offer me sex and think I'm going to accept." Negan lowered his hand down to his lap as he sat up.

"Is that so?" He grunted as he got up then stretched his arms. The metal buckle of his belt jingled. That sound drew her attention down. His pants were unbuttoned revealing the band of his white underwear. The lean muscles in his chest moved beneath his white shirt. Immediately, she shifted her gaze to his face. He's rubbed his chin smirking. "Now I being the motherfucking gentleman that I am offer you my member for frequent use and you are being fucking rude." He strode over to her closing that gap between them and then some. Arat opened her mouth to speak only to be silenced. "Nope," he cut in. "I let you speak. Now it's my turn."

She bit her lip as he stood looking down at her. "You come to my room looking as good as you do and expect me not to hit on you." He leaned in brushing his cheek against the right side of her face. "Hell, I'm hard right now just looking at you." Negan made it his business to enroach everyone's personal space. He always stood a little too close when he spoke to the Saviors regardless of rank. Usually, Arat could handle it just listening and nodding. Right now, the smell of his pheromones and nicotine fill her nose. Even his cologne seemed stronger than usual. "I know you can fucking feel it. All you have to do is say the fucking word," he whisperd. His lips lightly brushed her ear.

"You probably fucking dreamt about it." He pulled back tilting his head slightly. "I don't blame you if you did," he said. "I know I definitely did." Either he's psychic or someone heard her talking in her sleep. Whoever it was had an ass whooping waiting for them. "Come on, Arat fucking live a little," he stepped back eyeing her. "It would stay between me and you." She sighed. "Fine." Might as well see what all the fuss is about. "That's my girl," he said stepping forwards. His large hands cupped her cheeks. "I promise that you'll have fun." Was this foolish? A little, but she needed to focus. All of this was stuck in her head and on her mind. That was not going to work.

As he kissed her lips she yielded. Part of her was curious if he could live up to his claim. She found herself lying down like in the dream only this time it was really happening. Negan left a wet trail on her neck grazing the skin with her teeth. Those kisses trailed down in between her breasts. One by one, he took them into his mouth sucking hard on her nipples. She sighed as her eyelids closed only to open again a minute later. He kissed down her belly while unbuttoning her pants. They are pulled down to her thighs and lower only to be tossed aside. He peels down her wet panties only to discard them on the floor. "I haven't see a fucking bush in a long fucking time," he said. His long fingers trace over the wiry hair. "I'm usually the only sasquatch in the fucking bunch."

"So your wives are fully shaved?" "Yes." "Isn't that what you like correct?" "Pussy is pussy," he shrugged parting her legs with one hand. "I don't give a fuck as long as I can stick my dick in it." His hands cupped her sex opening it with both thumbs like an orange. He dipped his head down burying his face in the dark wiry hair covering her sex. Negan's long tounge ran the length of her clit curving around the inner fold of her damp lips. Her back arched only to lower down to the mattress . One breath came out as a low moan. All the permission that he needed to continue. Small flicks of his tongue over the tip of her clit became circles. "Fuck," she moaned as a wave of pleasure ran through her. Blood rushing down to her clit as his kisses deepened. It felt amazing when his mouth closed over her throbbing swollen clit. If anyone found out about this she would unofficially become one of "his women".

Arat sat up, leaning on her elbows. She said something about not knowing if she should be doing this between pants. Though his handsome was obscured, those pretty hazel eyes of his starred into her eyes. The corners crinkled as a smile spread across his face. He dipped his long thick index finger within her warm wetness. Her head fell as her lids lowered. If this is what she's risking her rep for then it's fucking worth it. Once she cums, she returnedthe favor taking him into her mouth. With her naked ass in the air, the shirt slipped barely covers her torso. The collar hung down giving him a view of her perky brown breasts hanging like pendulums. Arat was not bashful as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft before concentration on the tip. Salty precum leaking out like water drops from a faucet. "I fucking knew it," he said. "You want to be a card carrying member of my member fan club." She rolled her eyes loosely gripping him swallowing every drop. "I knew you were down for some freaky deaky," he said between pants. "All the quiet ones are."

The "quiet one", a nickname that had all, but disappeared for a while. Now it's back. "Do you want me to suck your member or chat," she asked while jerking him off. "Fuck," he moaned. "The first one." Once again, took the tip in to her mouth. She bobbed her head and slurped until, he came. When Negan did, he wasn't quiet. Cum filling her mouth dripping down her chin. She swallowed not caring about the salty taste. Once he put on a condom, she climbed on top of him. He laid on his back watching with a smirk on his face. She positioned herself hovering over his crotch. Her fingers wrapped around his member bringing it close to her warm wet opening and dips the head gently inside.

"That a fucking girl," he laughed. "Oh man," she moans. "Bet you didn't think that I was so thick." His hands found her waist gripping it on both sides. "Are you sure that you are ready," he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "I can be a goddamned beast in the sack." "I can take it," she admits leaning forward. "I'm not scared." Without asking, Arat leaned over and kissed him. Negan did not shy away returning her kiss and deepened it. Upward, she rose licking her bottom lip. Her hips rock led back and forth as her hands flattened on his bare chest. "This is what you were fucking missing. All that you had to do was ask," he replied licking his lips. "Fuck, I will be begging you a few times after this." Arat grabbed onto his left shoulder. Her collar dipped down to the right over her own shoulder. Negan hooked two fingers into the collar then pulled it all the way down and gave himself a nice few of her breasts. He grew tired of lying on his back, he sits up. She wrapped her long legs around him grunting as he grazed his teeth of the skin of her bare shoulder. He palmed her ass pushing himself even deeper inside of her warm canal. They made eye contact as she bit her bottom lip tasting bitter coppery blood.

"I could make you a wife," he said between pants, "and fucking put you as number one."

"No," she said, "If I want sex I'll come here to you." "Fine by me," he said turning his attention to her soft brown nipples. He sucked on each one. The warmth against her sensitive buds made her moan. Her body rose and fell as it returned each one of his thrusts. A thought crossed her mind as she gave in to a wave rushing through her system. Arat found herself gripping his upper body shivering. From that position, she's climbs off. She crawled on all fours . Both of her hands were flat on the bed as Negan plowed her from behind. No matter how tired her body felt her pussy continued clenching and releasing. Warm cum gushed from her warm center running down her thighs.

He thruster even her harder. This was more than what she is used to. Later today, Arat would probably be walking like a newborn colt, but right now it felt fucking awesome. "Oh my God," she cried out collapsing to the bed with her cheek against the sheets. Negan came a minute later while cursing and speaking gibberish. He withdrew from her warm canal, collapsiing beside her on the bed.

Together, they laid sweaty, flush and panting. "You see that," Negan said. "You really fucking needed that. Shit, so did I." Arat on the other hand stared up at the ceiling wondering what the hell she has done. He turned to her and said, "So, when do you want to do this again?"  
She wanted to tell him never this was a onetime thing. Instead, she sat up and pulled up her shirt. "Come on, Arat," he asks propping his head up on his elbow. "You can't fucking tell me that you did not have a little bit of fun." She tosded her legs over the left side of the bed. "I did, but I don't know if we can do it again." "Why the fuck not," he answered sounding almost disappointed. Negan climbed off the bed, never mind the fact that he was naked. The condom that hung on his member still dripped with her cum. "Because It will get weird," she answered, locating her dark panties on the floor not too far from the door. "Will it?'' He walking in front of her meeting her gaze with those hazel eyes of his while blocking her way. "I don't think that it will unless, of course you start pining over me." "That's not going to fucking happen," Arat replied shaking her head as she still held her underwear. "What a fucking pity," he said with a laugh. "I started falling in love with you after you sucked my dick."

She narrowed her eyes in disbelief. A look of seriousness flashes on his flushed face. "Are you serious," she asked. For a second, he kept a straight face until, it dropped. "No, I'm just fucking with you," he laughs, "but your pussy is fucking divine." "Honestly, Arat I want to see you again though." She stepped into her panties and then pulled on her pants. "That is if you are cool with it," he said. "If it doesn't make shit weird then I'm down," she replied. Negan pulled her in for one last kiss. One that is immediately interrupted by a knock on the door. He yelled out, "I'm fucking busy. Come back later on."

Once that person leaves they wait for a few minutes before parting. Arat strides to the door then looks back at him smiling. "Same time next Tuesday," he said. ''Same time," she replied back opening the door. One wife, the pretty black girl with the dark wavy hair sits back the farthest window in the lounge. She's curled up with a book. Her name is Tara, she smiles at Arat then looks away. Arat returns her smile and leaves.  
Silence filled the hallway as she made her way towards the bridge. Damn near home free until, Simon crossed her path. He raised his left eyebrow smiling that slick smile. "Asshole" is what she calls him. He kindly informed her that whenever she wants to get laid he will rock her world. Too late, Arat said to herself. "I'm good." She rolling her eyes at him. "Well," he replied climbing the steps," The offer still stands if you change your mind." What is up with everyone wanting to fuck her all of a sudden?

Arat headed straight for the shower strips down the climbs in. The water ran through her curly hair streaming down her back. Her pussy still felt tingly even after the fact. She spied a dark bruise on her thigh that's been there for a while. A jagged cut that healed, but the color around it darkened in contrast to be light brown skin. All the rest of her bruises managed to heal fast and somehow fade. Negan definitely took his time licking and sucking. A memory that felt fresh in her mind almost bringing her down to her knees. She emerged from the stall wrapping herself in her towel. With clothes in hand, she headed to her room. Once inside that's when she dried herself off then tossed her clothes into a bag. She pulled on another shirt then climbed into bed, curling herself up against her pillow. Another shift begins in seven hours. That's her shift. She drifted off to sleep thinking about the next time that she will get a chance to fuck Negan.


End file.
